beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Mitchells
This character belongs to Jess and can be found here. Alexis Evelyn Mitchells was born to Lilith and a fallen angel. After her birth, Lilith killed the fallen angel and handed her daughter over to Lucifer. They kept Lexi for three months before switching her with another child in the Mitchells family. The result of the conflicting blood, from Lilith and the fallen angel, resulted in Lexi being born as a Mora, or a living nightmare. She inherited one of her father's abilities which is most likely due to him being a fallen angel and having his powers revoked. The power she inherited allowed Lexi to identify other angels. She did not inherit anything from Lilith and is said to look more like her father than her mother. Lexi's birth caused fear in Heaven, showing that Lucifer now had a new weapon that he could use against both hunters and angels alike. Lexi, or rather her species, was first mentioned in episode (3.01) The Magnificent Seven. She was introduced in episode (4.16) On the Head of a Pin when it was thought that she was the one killing the angels. The Birth Not In A Prophecy The Reason For Fear Life With The Mitchells Life With Lucifer Current Life Personality and Appearance Powers Trivia *Lexi is portrayed by Nina Dobrev at her current age. She is portrayed by Grace Denver at the age of three, by Daviegh Chase at the age of six, and by Mackenzie Foy at the age of nine. *A mora or nightmare rides on people's chests while they sleep, bringing on bad dreams and feeding off of the fear. If the fear from the nightmare becomes too strong the victim can die. Moras are first recognized in Norse mythology but are likely older. They are also called a mare or a mara. *A Mora is closely related to a night hag, a demon introduced in the tie-in novel Supernatural: Night Terrors. *Lexi is considered a Femme Fatal. *Lexi was previously the only known child until her brother, Mark Jenkins, showed up. Mark's existence proved that Lilith had more than one child, however he was the only one other than Lexi to still be alive. *Lexi has killed quite a few people, both with nightmares and by hand. *#She has killed 3 people with nightmares. *#*Grace Mitchells. (her sister) *#*Chelsea Carnes. (her best friend) *#*Samuel Carson. (hunter) *#She has killed 2 people by hand. *#*Marcus Nickels. (hunter) *#*Cody Young. (demon) *Lexi's species was inspired by the book series Soul Screamers by Rachel Vincent. *Lexi was originally created in December of 2007. She was a non-canon BtVS character at that time and was a werewolf. The image was also previously Katie Holmes. She was brought back in 2013 after six years of inactivity with a new image a new backstory. *After a year of activity, Lexi was abandoned by Jess. She deleted the account (the only account she ever deleted) and moved on to the Twilight genre of roleplay. Her other major character was Isabelle Wilkins who was brought back numerous times over the years. Category:Non Canons Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Abilities and Powers Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters